Eternal Bonds of Fate
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: A sudden attack on those connected to the Kenshin-gumi creates a new problem to lives of the gumi. This time, it is connected to the past of a certain tanuki. What secrets does she hold? Can the rest of the gumi take on this new dilemma? in hiatus
1. the haunting scent of blood

Eternal Bonds of Fate

AN: Hello minna! This is a new story of mine and hope that you guys would like it! As much as I would like to wish, RK characters are not mine! They all belong to Nobuhiro-sama! Jan ne and enjoy! Reviews are well and very much appreciated!

0000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Haunting scent of blood

_Blood… there's too much blood. I'm drowning in the scent of blood…_

_Turning her head to study her surroundings, she shivered from both the cold winds and fear. Slowly walking along the snow covered grounds, she chocked back a sob as bodies littered the ground in which she walked on. She gasped out loud as the bodies seems to pile up from before her, the white snow turned crimson red with blood. She tired backing up and she found that she couldn't move, looking down she saw the hands of the dead bodies holding her feet firmly to the ground as they tried to reach up to her._

_Opening her mouth to scream, she saw a sword appear from nowhere and stab her straight to the heart. She felt a cold searing pain and saw silver eyes glowing at her. Before darkness claimed her, she saw the light shift to reveal her mirror image with crystalline silver eyes that glimmered with blood lust. The girl moved her face closer to her own and smirked. Her blood red lips moving with whispered words._

Jolting abruptly awake, sapphire blue eyes quickly scanned her surroundings before she breathed a sigh of relief as the clear moon shone to reveal her room. Flopping back down to her futon, she curled tightly into a little ball as she remembered the whispered words…

_I am you and you are me… Sakura_

Gripping the blanket, she huddled deeper into its warmth and closed her eyes. Yukari had arrived earlier that day gasping for breath, telling them that the Akkabeko has just been attacked. At her words, the entire gumi tore out of the dojo and towards town. Arriving at the scene, Sano and Kenshin began helping with the debris and Yahiko ran to help Megumi with the injured… right after he checked on Tsubame, that is. Kaoru, on the other hand, stood paralyzed at the sight of the engraved words on the remaining wall standing that used to be the part of the restaurant.

Death from the heavens 

After the incident, they all returned to the dojo, the cold feeling that had settled over her after reading the engraved words didn't disappear. In fact, as Tsubame re-told the Kenshin-gumi what had truly happened, the cold feeling increased and left her numb. A man arrived at the restaurant earlier and took one look at the restaurant before he chuckled out loud. Moving towards the northern wall, he then lifted his hands and started writing the words they all saw. He then laughed maliciously before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke had cleared, the untouched walls them started to rumble and creak before everything collapsed.

Kenshin frowned and started to worry that this might be another attack from someone who wanted to fight or hurt Kenshin. Someone from his past. As they all continued to talk, Kaoru looked down in her hands, silent tears fell on her face. She closed her eyes as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, protective and possessive at the same time.

"I will protect you… I won't let anyone hurt you… this is my fight. I won't let them take you from me…" came his low whisper

Kaoru sobbed and buried her face in her pillow. How can she tell them? How she let them know that this is not about Kenshin. Not from his past… Not his fight, his burden. How she tell them what those engraved words mean? How can she… when she herself can't bring herself to face her own darkened past. She clenched her eyes close and sobbed.

_Please… I don't want to remember… I don't want to go back… please…_

00000000000000000

Two weeks have passed since the attack at the Akkabeko and another attack kept the gumi on their toes. This time, the attack was focused on the house of Dr. Genzai and his two grandchildren. The three almost died in the attack when they were tied and locked in a room and the entire house set on fire. Kenshin and Sano charged in and got them all out before the fire consumed the entire residence. Dr. Genzai and the children were now living in Aizu with a relative of theirs until the problem can be resolved, but before they left, unknown to the others, Dr. Genzai talked to Kaoru and told her to be careful. Him knowing her entire past, he knew exactly who had almost killed them and knew what was about to happen would give a terrible blow to the young kenjutsu shihondai.

After the two attacks, Kaoru's nightmares were getting worse and worse as well. Reminding her of her well hidden past… a past long forgotten. Because of this, the rest of gumi now started to notice the change in her demeanor as she started to stare into space, eyes glazed and unseeing, somber and quiet and it was as if she didn't have any emotions at all.

Kenshin greeted Kaoru with his usual greeting and blinked worriedly at her when she didn't respond to him. Yahiko frowned as well when Kaoru merely walked past him despite his yelling and teasing her. Looking up with worried eyes to the former hitokiri beside him, the two of them followed Kaoru to the dining room for their breakfast. This particular scenario had been going on for weeks now and it was already getting on his nerves.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru worriedly and noticed the dark circles under her eyes as she continued to pick at her food. He frowned and called her name gently, when she didn't seem to hear, he called her name over and over again until Yahiko slammed his palms flat on the table with such force that some of the dishes overturned. Kaoru looked up in surprise at the sudden noise, her bleak sapphire eyes moved from a worried rurouni and a furious self proclaimed samurai.

"Kaoru! Kenshin has been calling your name over and over from the past few minutes and you haven't even moved a muscle! What the heck is wrong with you!" Yahiko growled at her.

A red flush covered her cheeks and ducked her head. "Gomen nasai…" she whispered she looked right back up at them as she chuckled nervously.

Kenshin leaned forward and caught Kaoru's hand with his own, shocking the young shihondai. Locking his gaze with hers, he gripped her hand tighter with his own.

"What's wrong Kaoru-dono? You've been acting differently these past weeks and you're getting more and more distracted… are you worried with what's happening?"

Kaoru shook her head vehemently, "Iie! Daijobou! I'm alright! Really!" she told them as she hurriedly pulled her hand from his own and stood up. "I… I have to go now… I have a class at the Himeki dojo…" she told them in a rush before she ran out from the room in a hurry, leaving two worried men behind.

Yahiko turned to Kenshin, "You know… I'm getting worried with Kaoru, even if there's something wrong, she'll never tell us…" he gritted his teeth, "I hate it… I hate it when I see her that way… and I can't do anything to help her…"

The older man nodded and sighed as he looked at the place where Kaoru had just vacated, her breakfast left untouched. "I know… I wish she would tell us, how are we going to help her if she doesn't talk to us?"

0000000000000000000000000

Later that night, both Yahiko and Kenshin bolted up from their beds as a loud piercing scream echoed in the night. Kenshin jumped up from his bed and raced towards Kaoru's room and wrenched the doors open.

He stood there eyes wide as Yahiko skidded to a stop beside him, "Kenshin! What's wrong!" he gasped out. Looking at Kenshin he then turned to the open room and gasped. Kaoru sat huddled in the corner of her room, her eyes wide and unseeing, and her hair free from its usual braid.

Slowly entering her room, Kenshin immediately noticed the change in her ki. As he took another tentative step inside her room, Kaoru swiftly turned her head to look at him. She continued to sit there shuddering with fear as he advanced closer to her. Reaching his hand to her, amethyst orbs widened when her glazed sapphire eyes widened and immediately turned to crystal silver.

He snatched back his hand when Kaoru moved away from him, her eyes wide… scared. His own eyes widened, _she was scared of him?_ He tried to move towards her again, this time he was completely stopped by her voice.

"Don't come near me, Battousai!" she hissed

"Kaoru…" he whispered. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to move cautiously towards her again. Kaoru's eyes turned wild and she flung out her arm, a powerful wave of energy surged out from her and hit Kenshin directly in the chest, throwing him forcefully backwards and out of her room and onto the front yard.

0000000000000000

Index of Japanese words:

1. Kenjutsu Shihondai Kaoru's title as head of the Kamiya kasshin ryu technique :p

2. Hitokiri shadow assassin (I think? ehehehe)

3. Iie no

4. Daijobou I'm alright (did I get that right? Help?) (,x);


	2. ties of the past

Eternal Bonds of Fate 

Chapter 2: Ties of the Past

_00000000000_

_"Kaoru…"_

_Kaoru's eyes turned wild and she flung out her arm, a powerful wave of energy surged out from her and hit Kenshin directly in the chest, throwing him forcefully backwards and out of her room and onto the front yard._

00000000000000000

Yahiko stood paralyzed as he watched Kenshin's unmoving body on the ground, a choking sound from the room got his attention. Turning back to Kaoru, he saw that her face was filled with tears and she was holding her head with both of her hands.

He slowly stepped inside the room and made his way towards her sobbing form. Kneeling before her, he slowly placed his hands over her own shaking ones. As she looked up, he nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her silver eyes. Tear stained, her soul was visible right there and then. She was suffering.

"He made me do it… I told him not to come near me…"

Yahiko blinked and came closer to her… "What do you mean?"

"I told him not to come near me, I don't want to remember… I don't want to remember…" came the shuddering response

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered

"Blood… I can smell the blood on him…" she sobbed

Yahiko stared at her as she continued to sob. "I don't want to remember… I don't want to… please… make them go away…"

Yahiko blinked when he saw Kenshin settle beside Kaoru and lifted her up in his arms and placed her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her and whispering gentle words of comfort.

Yahiko continued to watch until the worst of the storm passed. He sat before the two of them, still holding one of her hands in his own. When she finally lifted her head, she looked up to Kenshin and down to him before completely lowering her head.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Kenshin shook his head and continued to stroke her hair. The arm around her tightening in response, Yahiko also held Kaoru's hand in his as he leaned forward and rested his head on her chest.

"We're here, Kaoru… you don't have to be afraid… we'll always be here for you no matter what…" he whispered

A tear escaped from her eyes as she leaned comfortably, trustingly on Kenshin's embrace and wrapped both of her arms around the little kid on her chest and succumbed to a deep peaceful slumber.

0000000000000000000000

"Holy Shit!"

Megumi glared at the rooster head standing beside her as she continued to treat the wound on Kenshin's chest.

"You're telling us that Kaoru did that! What the heck did you just do to piss her off that much!"

Kenshin merely shook his head and chuckled, but before he could answer him, Yahiko spoke up and answered for him.

"Kaoru did that. She had a nightmare last night and I don't think she really knew what she was doing…" he whispered, "She was so scared…"

Sano looked down at the kid who was staring up at the clear blue sky. Megumi then straightened and sighed. "What I don't understand is, even if she didn't know what she was doing, I know that she would never do anything to harm Ken-san…"

Sitting beside his friend, Sano looked at Kenshin's bandaged chest and shook his head. Yahiko had arrived earlier at the clinic just as Megumi was finished changing the bandages in his hand. He told them that Kenshin needed to be treated by Megumi and that they had better go with them…fast. Arriving at the dojo, Sano stood shocked as Kenshin removed his gi, revealing the wound on his chest. It was as if he got burned by something huge… the wound covered most of his chest and it was obvious that Kenshin was having a hard time breathing.

"She wouldn't…" Yahiko whispered, "But she was scared, she flung out in defense. She said that she can smell blood… and that the blood reminded her of something…"

"Something?" Megumi whispered

"She didn't really tell us… she was just mumbling…"

Just before any of them could say more, Kenshin surprised all of them with his greeting. "Ohayou, Kaoru-dono."

All of them turned to look at Kaoru, who in turn looked at each and everyone of them in curiosity. "Ohayou… did something happen?"

"Kaoru… are you alright?" Yahiko asked her worriedly, his eyes conveyed his own wariness.

Kaoru gulped and turned to both Megumi and Sano who was watching her carefully. Turning to Kenshin, she noticed that he too, was watching her carefully. Her eyes catching Megumi's medicinal chest, she gasped and ran down the steps to face all of them. Her eyes wide as she slowly made her way to Kenshin. Falling on her knees as she pushed his gi aside revealing the bandages his chest. Kaoru stifled back a sob as she fell back, tears falling down her face.

"I thought it was just a dream… I didn't… Kami…"

Kenshin hurried forward and took hold of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Daijobou…"

His response came from a vehement shake of her raven head. When she lifted her head, Kaoru looked up at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I swear… I really didn't…"

Kenshin shushed her gently with two fingers. Yahiko also came close to them and kneeled beside her. He held out his hand and laid it above her own shaking hand, as she turned to look at him, he noticed that her eyes were full of fear… the way it had been the night before. Closing his hand comfortingly over hers, he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Please tell us Kaoru… we need to know… let us help you…" he whispered as he listened to the frantic beat of her heart. It was while later when he noticed her heart beat return to normal. Looking up, he saw Kaoru's eyes were closed and that she was breathing deeply. As she opened her eyes, she looked at him and to all of their friends and stood up.

"Lets all go to the dojo… there's something I need to tell all of you…" she whispered in a low voice.

As Kenshin and the others all stood up, she moved forward and went to the dojo ahead of them. They merely looked at each other and followed the raven haired swordswoman. As they entered the dojo, they noticed Kaoru sitting before the shrine. Settling around her, they all looked at Kaoru expectantly. Sapphire eyes looked at all of them and she let loose a sigh of resignation.

"Everything that's been happening here isn't connected in anyway to Kenshin."

At those words, the Kenshin-gumi looked at her and they noticed the sadness lurking deep within her eyes.

"What do you mean by that, jou-chan?" Sano asked her in shock

"The attack at the Akkabeko and at Dr. Genzai's house was no coincidence. The message that was left at the Akkabeko, Death from the heavens, is a phrase that was left behind when an assassination was done." As she said that, Kaoru looked directly into Kenshin's eyes and smiled ruefully.

"No doubt you've heard about it, ne, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded quietly, "I've heard about it. No body has ever seen the assassin behind those words… from what I've heard, the assassin was a sorcerer. The assassinations done by him stopped when another assassin killed him. From what I've heard, the second assassin was a woman."

Kaoru chuckled at that. "Sheesh... you'd think that they would get some facts straight wouldn't you?" she shook her head at that. "He wasn't killed, and the second assassin isn't a woman… not yet. The second assassin was a seven year old girl."

Jaws dropped at that announcement. Kaoru chuckled at their reactions, but as she turned to face the shrine before her, her sapphire eyes hardened. "I think I should tell you all about it… starting from the beginning… and I think I should start with this…" at that she lifted her hand and the wall that housed the shrine and swords moved, only to reveal another wall, this time with a huge symbol on it. "Who of you knows what this symbol means?"

The Kenshin-gumi stared at the symbol, amethyst orbs widened when he recognized the symbol. "It's the insignia of the Hizuchi Clan of sorcerers. I've worked with them once when I was still with the Ishinshishi… I think it was about ten years ago… just before I turned rurouni."

As Kenshin explained this, all eyes looked at him, but when he looked directly into Kaoru's eyes, all eyes returned back to the girl sitting in the middle of the dojo. Kaoru tilted her head and smiled.

"Hai… you are exactly right. Now I'll tell you exactly how that clan started…"

"Two sorcerer clans, the Hirekaiwa and Mizume Clans, these two clans are related to one another. In fact, they were known as the most powerful clans to ever have existed. Both carrying the sacred elements of water and fire. The most powerful in both of those clans are two females. Cousins… Kyoko Mizume and Tamaki Hirekaiwa. Aside from being excellent sorcerers, they were also skilled fighters. When they both reached the age of fifteen, two seers foretold that they would be wed to two noble swordsmen… both related to one another as well.

The two swordsmen in question were Seichi and Katsuhiro Kamiya. They met each other during a festival here in Tokyo, during that time, Kyoko and Tamaki were assigned to the Tokyo shrine to precede the ceremonies while Seichi and Katsuhiro were participants in a sword fight exhibition. As the two men went to the shrine to present gifts to the temple, they met the two priestesses there. Well, I guess you could say that it was love at first sight, in fact, when the four of them got to know each other, the two girls were surprised to learn that the two were those they were destined to be with. As word got out to both clans, the marriage preparation immediately started. Three years later on one summer afternoon, the marriage tied the two clans. A year later, Tamaki-san gave birth to a son, which they named Gentatsu. At birth, the Hirekaiwa clan rejoiced when the son of their priestess held the symbol of the fire element in him. The first in their clan. The fire symbol is an indication that the child would be a powerful sorcerer holding the sacred element.

Two years later, both seers from the Hirekaiwa and Mizume clans predicted a child to be borne from the Mizume clan would also hold the sacred element of the Mizume's. Yet, as Gentatsu was trained to be a powerful sorcerer and excellent strategist, they predicted that the second child would carry on the burden on the on-going war. With this prophecy, the Hizuchi Clan was born. It was the combination of both the Hirekaiwa and Mizume Clan.

Supposed to stand as head of this new clan was Gentatsu's parents. But two days before the induction of the clan heads, both Seichi and Tamaki were killed in an ambush attack by the Sawane Clan leaving Gentatsu an orphan at the age of five. Kyoko and Katsuhiro took on the responsibility of leading the clan and continue raising Gentatsu. A year later, Kyoko gave birth to a daughter, the second child. This one had the water symbol on her, and as prophesized, the child started to develop her skills with sorcery and her skills with the sword manifested the moment she learned how to stand. And again as predicted, the child did indeed bear the burden of the on-going war… by being the clan's top assassin."

Letting her words sink in, she tilted her head back and sighed. It was Megumi spoke first.

"The younger child... the little girl… Kaoru…" she said trailing off,

Kaoru smiled at Megumi and then a bright shone and settled on her forehead revealing the glowing blue symbol of water on her forehead. Yahiko and the others stared at her, "Hai. I'm that little girl…" she whispered

"I was groomed to the arts of war… the art of killing. Add to that my skills as a sorceress, well... you can guess what that did to my reputation especially when I started with my assignments. I don't know what came over Gentatsu when he told me to use the name Sakura, Sakura Mizume. Demo… ever since he told me that, it's exactly what I used. And every after assignment, I would leave the engraved symbol of our clan somewhere in the vicinity of my victims… along with that, I would leave a Sakura flower with it.

I got the assignment to get rid of Amano Yuchimiko, a deranged sorcerer who started to assassinate head members of the Ishinshishi. I didn't get to kill him because that cursed creature used a diversionary tactic to escape just as I was just about to kill him. Returning back to our place, I saw that our clan had been under attack just after I left. I managed to kill half of our enemies and managed to find my mother. Drained and tired after my battle with Yuchimiko, I failed to notice the attach that came from behind me until my mother used herself to protect me." Kaoru closed her eyes at the remembered pain and anguish at that time, looking back at the shrine, she continued with her story.

"She died there and then, but she left me to uphold a promise to her… that no matter what, I would smile. I would smile through everything. My father came and brought me back to our headquarters with my mother in his arms. Gentatsu then decided to send me out of the clan… along with my father. At first I didn't have any idea why, but when we reached Tokyo, father told me to give him all my weapons and armors and for me to never use my skills as a sorceress…" Kaoru smiled faintly at the memory, "I was eight years old at that time… and it was the start of my new life here. I thought I never would have to go back to the way I was before… even my cousin made sure that I would never have to go back to my old life. He cut off all ties from me to our old clan… he wanted to protect me, he always has…" tears misted her eyes as she gripped her kimono tighter. "I thought I didn't have to go back… I wanted to forget… I thought no one would know, no one can bring back the memories…" sobs wracked her body as Kaoru fell forward and curled up on the floor.

Kenshin swiftly stood up and held her body close to him, his eyes glowing eerily with both shades of amber and amethyst. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew exactly just how she felt. The pain of the past, the need to block the dark memories deep in the deepest recesses of his mind.

Aside from pity, he felt a white hot fury filling him. Fury at those who would do something to a little girl… he clenched his teeth.

Yahiko and the others looked worriedly at Kaoru. It was true that they were shocked to know that she was the infamous Sakura Mizume whose skills can reputation matched that of Hitokiri Battousai himself, but, now that they knew exactly of Kaoru's past, they felt anger filling them, just like Kenshin.

Sano swore vehemently deep in his throat making the rest of the rooms occupants look at him in surprise. He looked at Kaoru and they could all see the anger crackling in his chocolate brown orbs.

"Why the hell would they put you in such position! Didn't they even care! Hell! You're just a little girl!" he growled out loud

Megumi nodded in assent. "Didn't your parent even try to stop what they did to you!"

Kaoru merely hiccupped and shook her head. "They didn't have any choice. Aside from our clan head, there were also the elders. They were the one who had the decisions in the members of our clan. My parents refused to make me as an assassin, Gentasu as well. Well, especially him. He was already a brother to me… just as I am a little sister to him. I know that he would do anything to protect me, but there are some things that he can't control."

She smiled at Yahiko through her tears, looking at each and every one in the room, she hurriedly wiped the tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid to tell you about this as well… I thought you'd hate me if you knew who and what kind of person I truly was." She whispered with a sad smile on her face.

Yahiko growled. "It's just not fair! Even though you're the daughter of the head of your clan, they still forced you to become like that! It wasn't your fault! You were only doing what you were told to do…"

Kenshin nodded beside her. "He's right Kaoru. None of it was your decision…." He whispered as he continued to stroke her hair.

Sano and Megumi nodded as well. "Besides, we don't have any right to judge you when you, yourself, ignored all of our past and took us in. You looked right through us Kaoru-chan…" Megumi whispered

Kenshin smiled at that, "I would have to agree with Megumi-dono at that. After all, I can speak for every one in this room after you gave a home, a family… even after you knew exactly who I was…"

Looking up to him, Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Her words garbled by her sobs… "Arigatou minna… arigatou…"

Yahiko grinned and stood up. "Well, now that's out of the way! We have to find who the heck started all of these!"

Sano jumped up as well, "Hell yeah! And we're gonna make sure that he's going to learn he can't mess with our family!"

Kenshin chuckled along with the two ladies at the sight the two made and laid his head comfortingly on Kaoru. She turned her head and smiled happily at him. As he stood up, he turned to give he his hand to assist her in standing up. Just as Kaoru managed to stand up, she turned her head quickly to the wall behind Yahiko and disappeared in a flash.

A huge explosion shocked the others, after the smoke cleared, they saw that the explosion came from where Yahiko once stood. Before any of them could move, they saw more of the smoke dissipate to reveal Kaoru holding Yahiko securely in her arms.

Yahiko gasped when he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist and felt himself lifted form the floor just as the explosion occurred. Looking up, he saw Kaoru looking beyond the hole in the dojo walls. He blinked in shock when he saw that her eyes were glittering silver, what even shocked him more was the look on her face. Cold, unfeeling devoid of any emotions… so unlike the Kaoru they have grown to love.

The rest of her friends stared at her and back to the gaping hole in wall where the smoke revealed the shadow of a man standing there. As the smoke cleared completely, they saw just exactly who their opponent was.

He was wearing a priests robe all in blood red color. On his waist hung a chain of black beads. His hands were covered with hand guards and on his right hand, he held a staff, silver hair on a high ponytail and his eyes were endless pools of black.

He chuckled with unearthly glee making the hairs on Sano's nape stand. Kenshin glared at the man before them and noticed that he had never met anyone who emitted such dark aura, he clenched his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The sorcerer smiled maliciously at all of them before it came to rest on the raven haired kenjutsu shihondai standing protectively before a spiky haired kid. He licked his lips.

"Hello Sakura Mizume… long time no see, I hope you still remember me…"

A cold smile made its way to Kaoru's lips. "Hello to you too, _Amano Yuchimiko_."

00000000000000000000000

Japanese Terms:

Ohayou – Good morning

Kami – God

Daijobou – It's alright ;p

Hai - Yes

Demo – But

Arigatou – Thank you

Minna – everyone / everybody (I think)

Jou-chan – Little missy (sano's nickname for kaoru)

AN: Whoee! Chapter 2 here! Hope you guys like this! I think its going to take some time before I get to write the third chappie but I hope that you'll bear with me! Don't forget, reviews are very much appreciated! Thankies!

Aoi-chan


	3. fiery reunion

**_Eternal Bonds of Fate_**

**Chapter 3: Fiery Reunion**

_The sorcerer smiled maliciously at all of them before it came to rest on the raven haired kenjutsu shihondai standing protectively before a spiky haired kid. He licked his lips._

_"Hello Sakura Mizume… long time no see, I hope you still remember me…"_

_A cold smile made its way to Kaoru's lips. "Hello to you too, Amano Yuchimiko."_

0000000000000000

Sano looked at Kaoru to the man before them, Shit. That's Amano Yuchimiko?

Kenshin tightened his hold on his sakabatou, positioned and ready to attack at any moment.

Yuchimiko took one sweeping glance in the room and smirked. "Nice place you have here, priestess… although I have to admit it is quite a surprise to find you with Hitokiri Battousai himself." He chucked darkly again, "I guess I really don't have to be surprised now, don't I? After all, as they all say, birds of the same feathers, flock together." At those words, he lifted his hand until a bright light emitted from his hands, it continued to grow and grow until its clear white color changed into a fiery red hue. Lowering his hand before him, the red orb floated in his hands.

"Let's just say that I want to leave you a gift, my lady…" he whispered before he threw the orb directly into Kaoru and Yahiko's path.

"Jou-chan! Move it!" Sano yelled out loud at the same time Kenshin tried to move to get them both out of the orbs path, but found to his dismay that he could not move. Despite everything he did, the spell that held him paralyzed was too powerful for him to overcome.

"Kaoru! Get the hell out of there!" he screamed

Yahiko tugged at Kaoru's hand and looked up to her face in fright only to find her smirking coldly. At her reaction, some of Yahiko's fear dissipated and he couldn't help but stare at her. This was something they have never seen before on his sensei… a different part of Kaoru… a part that's been hidden to them, just as the Battousai have been kept carefully hidden by Kenshin.

Kaoru merely tilted her head to the side and merely smirked at Yuchimiko. A soft whisper from her lips frightened the little self proclaimed samurai as he clutched at the edge of her kimono as he slid down to the floor.

"Pathetic little human…"

Kaoru's silver eyes shone and the orb hurtling towards them disappeared in a glance. Yuchimiko's eyes widened in shock as he took a step backwards, I can't be… I thought that she had left behind her skills right after she left her clan… but why does it seem that it has grown even more through the years? he thought frantically

A silvery soft laughter echoed in the dojo, Kaoru merely pursed her lips and grinned at him. "How pathetic can you get? Do you think that you can kill me that easily? I could have killed you easily years ago, but I didn't. You managed to live because I wanted to toy with you… now you've come here to wreck havoc in my quiet life because you think I've let myself grow weak?" another malicious laugh, "You do know that you don't stand a chance against me… don't you?" she whispered quietly

Yuchimiko held his ground and smirked, "You're right… I don't stand a chance against you alone… but I doubt that would still be once I get along with my other clan members." With those words he hurled a kodachi towards her, only to be deflected by a sword.

His eyes widened even more when he recognized the man holding the sword. Beating a hasty retreat, he threw a crystal to the ground enveloping the entire grounds with smoke. When the smoke cleared, the spell that paralyzed all of them disappeared as well. Kenshin and the others ran towards Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Brother…" came the soft whisper releasing her from the insanity of the past.

All of them stared at the man standing with the sword in hands. He had silver eyes and his hair was just as black Kaoru's which was tied up in a high ponytail. As he faced them directly, they saw a red crystal on his right shoulder that held the symbol of fire and on the left shoulder was the insignia of the Hizuchi Clan. He tilted his head and a rueful chuckle emanated from his throat. Megumi couldn't help but flush lightly when he spoke… his voice deep and gentle.

"Sorry about that… we have been trying to prevent this from happening but that little creep seems to evade our every move…"

His silver eyes looked at each and every one of them until it rested on both Kenshin and Kaoru standing side by side. "Nice to see you again, Battousai."

Kenshin could only nod back at him in surprise. "Nice to see you too, old friend. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled when the raven haired girl turned to look at him and to the man beside her. "Hello, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru blinked and blinked. "Tatsu? What are you doing here?" came the strangled question

"Tracking down Yuchimiko. Unfortunately, looks like he got ahead of us and found you first."

Kaoru blinked again and couldn't but help grin from ear to ear. Launching herself to him, she hugged him tightly. "Nii-san!"

Gentatsu chuckled and lifted her in his arms and twirled her around in the air. Gently settling her down on her feet, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "How are you hime-chan? Its been so long…" he whispered

Kaoru lifted her head from his embrace and smiled up at him through watery tears. "I thought you weren't going to show yourself around here no matter what…"

"Yeah, well… this situation is different. Can't ignore it… even if we wanted to…"

Kaoru leaned her head into his embrace and sighed. "Is this going to be just like before, nii-san?" she whispered dejectedly

Gentatsu looked down at her and sighed. "I'm sorry hime-chan… but I'm here to bring you back…" he whispered.

Looking up, she sighed and looked back at all of her friends and back to him. "Demo… nii-san… I can't leave them here, what if that jerk comes back?"

Gentatsu looked at Kaoru's new family and nodded. "Don't worry. We'll bring them along with us."

At his response, the young priestess beamed happily up at him. A slight flush infusing her cheeks, Kaoru then turned to her friends to introduce the new comer. "Minna, this is Gentatsu Hirekaiwa Kamiya, cousin of mine and head of the Hizuchi Clan."

Yahiko gaped at the man standing beside Kaoru. Hurrying to his side, he looked at Gentatsu up and down. "Wow… and I mean Wowww…"

The sorcerer sweat dropped at Yahiko's reaction while Kaoru held back her chuckle from behind her hand. He chuckled then and looked at his sister. "I think all of you should pack now. I'll take care of the area guardians around the dojo." At his words, he nodded politely to Kenshin and the others before he left the room.

"Where exactly are we going jou-chan?"

Kaoru turned to the rooster head and grinned ruefully. "I'm sorry minna. But, you guys are in this as well now. I can't go back to Fukushima if you guys decide to stay here… that vile creature might return and I don't know what he'll do this time. He almost tried to kill Tae, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai, Suzume and Ayame. I can't take the risk of leaving the rest of you behind."

Megumi nodded. "Does this mean we'll all have to leave?"

"Hai." turning to look at the door, Kaoru frowned. "And I vote that we leave as soon as possible. Yuchimiko has just laid down his threat… and I have to go back to our head quarters and train if I want to make sure that all of this stop."

Kenshin frowned and nodded. "Alright. Everyone, lets get ready and we'll accompany Megumi-dono and Sano back to their place so that they can get the necessary materials needed for this trip."

A gentle smile from Kaoru made everyone hurry to do their jobs. With one last regretful look at the engraved insignia of their clan on their wall, she lifted her hand to bring the shrine back to its usual place.

Twenty minutes later, everyone met at the front yard of the dojo. Kaoru was the last to come out of her room. Yahiko gaped openly at the sight Kaoru which caught the attention of the others. Kaoru was dressed in her usual yellow kimono. But the difference was that she let her hair cascade down her back and the arsenal of weaponry that she held. she grinned at her friends with a slight flush on her cheeks. Wrapping the lace on her waist, she then tucked the twin metal fans behind her back. The twin swords she then hid behind her, completely hidden from plain sight by her cascading midnight black hair.

"Ready for battle, hime-chan?" Gentatsu asked in an amused tone.

She merely grinned at him and took the cape that he held out for her. As they moved out of the doors of the dojo, Kaoru took one wistful look at her home just before her brother locked the doors and sealed it with a protective barrier.

0000000000000000

Index of Japanese Terms:

Sakabatou – Kenshin's reversed edged sword

Jou-chan – Sano's nick name to Kaoru meaning "little missy"

Kodachi – a type of Japanese sword

Nii-san – Big brother! ;p

Hime-chan – little princess

Minna – everyone / everybody ;p

Hai – yes

AN: Hello minna! This is the third chappie and I hope that you like this one! Hope to hear some reviews from you… (crosses fingers) Ja ne!

Aoi-chan


	4. homecoming

Eternal Bonds of Fate 

Chapter 4: Homecoming

"How much further do we have to go?" Sano wheezed as he sat down on a step. They were already in Fukushima, they had been traveling for at least a week. First by train, by boat and now by foot. Along the way, they had the chance to know Kaoru's cousin. The young kenjutsu shihondai, re-acquainting herself with her long lost relative. During their travel, Kenshin had also told them when he had first met with Gentatsu… ten years ago to be precise, just as the end of the war and the beginning of the Meiji government.

Kaoru chuckled as she eyed her friend, holding out her hand to help him up, she hauled him to his feet when he grasped her hand. "Just a few more to go and we're there."

Megumi gasped. "A few more to go!" she asked as she balefully eyed the remaining steps towards the shrine. Yahiko merely groaned and flopped down to the spot that Sano has just vacated. He looked at the two men before him, "Why the heck did you have to choose a location this high!"

Gentatsu chuckled and helped the kid up to his feet. "Helps us train." Was all the response he gave as they continued with their trek, Kenshin following behind him in suit.

When they all reached the shrine, the rest of them couldn't help but stare in awe at the grand temple. Gentatsu smiled at their reactions and moved ahead of them, stopping before the temple, he grinned at his visitors. "As head and master of this clan, I would like to welcome you to our sanctuary."

"Wow… and you grew up here, Kaoru!" Yahiko whispered in awe.

Kaoru merely nodded and bit her lip to fight the onslaught of memories… painful memories. Breathing deeply to regain her control, she turned her head and saw Kenshin looking at her worriedly, she smiled reassuringly at him and flushed a bit when she felt his hand close over hers in warm comfort. Looking back at the temple at the sound of a soft gentle voice, her eyes widened when she recognized the beautiful woman who came to stand beside her cousin… well, he was more of a brother to her.

"Itsuki?" she whispered in surprise

Itsuki had heard Gentatsu's voice outside and came to check whether it was really him, she smiled in greeting down at the silver eyed sorcerer. Her brows furrowed in question when she heard a soft voice utter her name. Looking at the new comers, her eyes settled to a raven haired blue eyed young woman. Her own hands covered her mouth as she gasped, her crystalline Prussian eyes widening as she stared at the woman. Turning to the man standing beside her, she held her breath until he gave a nod of approval. She blinked and grinned widely as she ran forwards and envelop the other girl in a tight embrace.

"Sakura-chan!" laughing out loud, she hugged the young girl tightly and was surprised when another set of arms wrapped around them. When they released each other, she chuckled when she saw a chocolate haired woman grinning down at them.

Kaoru blinked and chocked back as sob as she watched two of her closest friends. The only friends she ever had. Itsuki Minamori, the Prussian eyed priestess was included in their clan when she was discovered to have the elemental insignia of wind shining on her right wrist, and Reika Hikawa, an emerald eyed priestess from Shizuoka was rescued by Kaoru's mother before she could be killed by the towns people who blamed her for the misfortunes in their land. She was included in the clan and it was only a while later that the elemental symbol of earth appeared on her left wrist. The three girls have been together since childhood and it was these same girls that had been vocal with their displeasure with Kaoru's assignation as clan assassin.

Reika grinned widely as she eyed the youngest member of their clan. Being as tall as Sanosuke, she grinned down at the water priestess and ruffled her hair affectionately. Itsuki on the other hand couldn't help stare at their former assassin, being sent away from the clan definitely agreed to the young woman. The dark aura that had hung around her during her childhood had disappeared, only to be replaced by light air of gentleness.

"I never thought I'd see the day that we'd be able to see you right here in Fukushima…" Reika told the sapphire eyed girl as she slowly shook her head and grinned down at her.

Kaoru smiled sadly at their two friends. "You know that I won't step foot on this place if Gentatsu didn't tell me so…" she whispered

Itsuki and Reika exchanged glances, "So, what brings you back here, Sakura-chan?" Itsuki asked her

A slight flush colored her cheeks as she shook her head slowly, "Please… call me Kaoru. I don't use Sakura anymore…and we came back here because troubles brewing and I need to brush up on old skills."

The two girls exchanged worried glances and nodded. Looking back towards the temple, Reika grinned and smiled at Kenshin. "Nice to see you again, Battousai. One would wonder what you're doing here?"

Kenshin sweat dropped and chuckled as Reika thumped him on the back. Sano raised an eyebrow at him and he merely shrugged. Itsuki eyed him critically, as if reading him. He looked at her, giving her a curious look. The wind priestess merely shook her head and smiled at him before she held Kaoru's hand.

Tilting her head in question, she was surprised when she nodded to Gentatsu's direction. All of them turned to the leader of the Hizuchi clan, Itsuki moved forward and faced all of them. "I haven't introduced myself to all of you, my name is Itsuki Minamori, wind priestess of the Hizuchi clan and this," motioning to Reika to stand by her side, "is Reika Hikawa, our earth priestess."

Kaoru smiled at her two friends and moved forward. "Noticing that you already know Kenshin here, I'll introduce you to the others… the tall rooster head over there is Sanosuke Sagara, the long midnight haired woman is Megumi Takani, she's also a great doctor. The little brat beside Kenshin is Yahiko Myojin, he's a student of mine."

The two priestesses smiled and bowed in greeting. Itsuki stepped aside and motioned with her hand, "Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." As she moved towards the in houses, she stopped and turned towards Kaoru. "Oh… Saku… I mean, Kaoru-chan, Reika will show you to your old room. Is that acceptable to you?"

A gentle chuckle and she merely moved towards the forest at the right side of the temple with Reika right by her side, after a while, the two exchanged amused glances. "You can still make this work, little priestess?"

She raised her eyebrow in sardonic amusement and waved her arm until the entire forest cleared leaving a small clearing with a small pond in the middle and a small hut beside it. Jaws dropped when they saw the small clearing, slowly turning to all of her friends she gave them a wink before she entered the clearing. Another wave of her hand and the forest reappeared, hiding the clearing once again.

Yahiko ran to follow but Gentatsu's words stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone turned to look at him, "From the beginning, we have called that the Forbidden Forest. Every one that enters there never finds their way out."

"No one gets in and no one gets out." Kenshin said out loud.

"Exactly. But it was Kaoru who created that forest. It was her private sanctuary. Ever since she left, no one has been able to enter that forest, not even me. The only ones who can enter are those whom she has given permission to enter."

"Man… cool." Sano whispered in awe as they all turned to follow Itsuki as she led them all to their rooms.

00000000000000000

Ducking at the swift kick to her head, her raven hair snapped with the wind as she turned to face her opponent. Silver eyes glinting and she stood, ready for battle. Crouching low, she pushed herself up and disappeared before her opponent. Just as he turned she appeared behind him and swiped her arm to his face, bringing his arm to defend his face, he failed to anticipate the kick that she threw right at his abdomen. Grunting in pain as he was thrown backward with the force of her kick, he held his stomach as he raised his face to glare up at her.

Kaoru pushed her long raven hair back behind her. Sliding her feet before her, she lowered herself with one knee bended and the other stretched out before her. Gentatsu stared at his sister, her long raven hair held up at her head with a crystal clasp and cascades down her back. Her silver eyes glinting with fury, and her arms raised before her in an offensive position. He stood up and shook his head.

"You know, Kaoru-chan, you with that uniform of yours is a threat to the rest of the male species."

Silver eyes dissolved into blue sapphire gems twinkling with amusement. Chuckling as she stood up, she playfully glared at her brother and pouted playfully. "What's wrong with my uniform?" she asked as she twirled around. Her uniform was styled that of a kimono minus the sleeves and the obi a thin strip of cloth that can be turned into a whip. The sides of the kimono had been slashed open to allow her free movement.

Gentatsu chuckled and motioned his head towards the sides. Kaoru blinked and looked at the direction to which he motioned and saw both Sano and Yahiko staring at her with their jaws practically falling to the floor. Megumi leaned on one side with Kenshin on the other, Itsuki and Reika was grinning widely behind them. Chuckling uncontrollably, Kaoru turned yet again, this time her eyes focusing on the red head former assassin who has been staring at her heatedly from the minute he saw them training.

"What do you think, Kenshin?" she asked him for the second time, enjoying the heated look in his eyes that turned his normal violet eyes to amber.

Gritting his teeth, he stared at her before he fell into his usual rurouni mask and smiled at her. "You look good in that… that you do, Kaoru-dono."

Gentatsu smiled as he eyed his former comrade and his sister. He shook his head and started up the steps to the house with Kaoru right behind him when one of his men ran up to him. Looking down at his subordinate, the young sorcerer breathing heavily as he kneeled before him.

"Lord Gentatsu, I'm sorry to disturb you but we have a major situation in our hands." He reported in a rush

He frowned and looked at his companions, "Report, now."

"Yes, sir. Our spies have reported that the Sawane Clan have joined forces with the Takeguchi Clan."

Gentatsu motioned with a wave of a hand for him to stop. "Wait. Are you telling me that those fools have teamed up?"

The spy nodded and continued with his report. "Reports have shown that they're planning to overthrow the current government and place the Takeguchi Clan on top."

"What do they get from all of these?" Kaoru asked him

"They plan to help the Takeguchi's get the government in exchange for them helping to eliminate our clan. Their combined numbers have reached up to more than ten thousand, we have also received the report that Amano Yuchimiko is with the Sawane Clan. We now await for your orders, my lord."

Gentatsu gritted his teeth and looked at his sister. Nodding to all of them, he then turned to Reika, "Send word to the government about our information, send it as well to Aoshi Shinomori of the Oniwabanshuu. His onmitsu team is one of the best and I'm sure of their loyalty."

As Reika turned to do as she was told, he turned to face the clearing. "Looks like his thirst for revenge has just fueled a war…" Kaoru whispered, "I'm sorry, brother…"

The elder Kamiya placed his hand on the top of her head. "Daijobou. It's not your fault. No matter what happens, we're all in this together." He gritted his teeth, "It looks like we're going into battle, little one…"

00000000000000000

AN: Sorry to have taken this long for an update! Can't use the computer! Sorry! Might take me some time before I get the next update... hope you like this one! Ja ne! Remember, reviews are very much appreciated and thank you very much to those who reviewed!

Aoi-chan


	5. entering the dragons lair

_Eternal Bonds of Fate_

Chapter 5: Entering the dragon's lair

_I will strive to hold on to my sanity. _

_I will not give in to the darkness._

_I will not let the past control me…_

Silverine eyes glimmered in the dark as the metallic swish of her sword sounded in the night. Gritting her teeth, she controlled the fierce uncontrollable blood thirst struggling to consume her entire being. Moving soundlessly in the dark, she struggled to control her breathing as she moved with ease, the wind stirring the cheery blossoms floating around her body. The sword almost weightless in her hand. Lowering her sword arm, she tilted her head and stared into the deep starry night as she spoke out to an unseen person hidden in the tress.

"Good evening, Kenshin. Can't sleep as well?"

Moving from the cover of the night, he stepped forward until the clouds revealed his form as leaned back on the trunk of an old cherry tree. "Same with you as well?" he asked her, his amber eyes watching her every move.

She merely chuckled as she moved gracefully, quietly beside him and dropped down beside him. Leaning her head on the tree behind her as she looked up at him. "Who can sleep after everything that's happened today…"

"Hnnn, point taken. Demo, I don't think you should be pushing yourself…" he whispered as he slid down beside her

She chuckled humorlessly, "I have to. I guess you've already seen how's my brother trains the rest of us?"

The red head beside her merely nodded and looked at her, gone was the angry amber, it was now replaced by a swirling combination of both amethyst and amber. They had already been in the grounds for three weeks now. The first week, they had been toured around the city, the following week, they had seen just how strict the Hizuchi Clan training was. They had just seen another bout of the said training earlier this day between the leader of the Hizuchi clan and the water priestess when the news arrived about the combined forces of the Sawane and Takeguchi Clans.

"It was just supposed to be me against Amano… how the heck did this come to be?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her upraised knees.

Kenshin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Daijobou. Everything will turn out all right…"

Lifting her head as she looked directly into his eyes, her eyes were filled with apprehension. "This is a war we're going into, Kenshin… I don't think that we'd be able to uphold our ideals not to kill anyone."

Clenching his teeth, he sighed and held her face in his hands, leaning forward until his forehead rested against hers. "I know… but I guess this is exactly what they say: we can't escape our past… we are who we are."

She shook her head, "I don't want to… I don't want you to get involved in this, all of you. I don't want you to kill anymore…" she told him through her tears.

He chuckled at her words. How so very like her… to think of others without regard to her own self. "You can't handle this all by yourself… and there's no way that we're leaving you behind." Shushing her before she could draw breath to argue, he smiled comfortingly at her. Sliding his around her neck and under her knees, he lifted her effortlessly as he stood up in one fluid motion.

"You need to go to sleep. And if I'm not mistaken, your brother is going to furiously train you tomorrow." He told her as he headed towards the forbidden forest. His brows quirked down at her when they reached the edge of the forest. Looking up at him and to the forest, she bit her lower lip to contain her chuckle. Waving her arm, the trees before them disappeared to reveal the clearing that formed as her private sanctuary. Moving silently, he quickly made his way to the hut beside the stream. Removing his slippers, he entered the hut and laid Kaoru on the futon found at the other edge of the room. He smiled gently down at her already sleeping form and covered her with a blanket. Just as he reached the door, her husky voice stopped him, turning slightly he listened intently to her voice. Nodding at her given instructions, he silently closed the shoji and left the Forbidden Forest. Eyeing the clearing, he smiled quietly before he uttered silent words covering the clearing once again with trees.

"It looks like you've just been given the special privilege to enter her sanctuary whenever you want."

Kenshin smiled as he faced Gentatsu. "Hai… I consider myself very lucky de gozaru."

The sorcerer merely looked at the forest with worried eyes. "I'm sorry to have brought you into this, Battousai."

The other swordsman merely shook his head, "Iie. Truth be told, I'm glad to be here. At least I'll be able to protect her." Came the quiet response before he moved stealthily back to the house.

Silver eyes slid shut, "Please protect her, Battousai… she's going to need it."

0000000000000000

Misao sighed as they stopped and eyed the gates that served as the boundary into the city of Fukushima. Staring up at the twin crystals perched at the top of the two columns, she stepped forward and reached out to touch one of the columns.

"If you don't want yourself to burn yourself to a crisp, then I suggest you step back from that column weasel girl."

Jumping in surprise at the Mibu wolf's harsh voice, the young onmitsu glared at the former Shinsengumi warrior. "Quit calling me weasel!" she yelled out loud.

Aoshi stood quietly beside her and held her upper arm in firm restraint and looked at the rest of their company. Aside from the Mibu Wolf, the entire Oniwabanshuu onmitsu were with them along with the former head of the Ishinshishi, Katsura Kogoro and the head of the Japanese defense ministry. Kenshin's mentor went along with them after the word spread about the incoming war, much to the delight of Okon and Omasu.

"We were told that there would be someone here to meet us." Aoshi told him neutrally.

The Mibu wolf nodded to the direction of the two columns. As they all looked towards the gates, they saw two figures perched on top of the tower crystals, the one on the left positioned, aimed and ready to shoot an arrow at them while the other at the right stood positioned in an offensive stance. A third figure stood before them, all three veiled by the evening mist, standing quietly and still as if waiting for something.

"The cherry blossoms falls silently into the night…" came the soft whisper from the figure standing before all of them.

Saitou came forward and finished the rest of the verse that stood as a password to the new comers… "to conceal the beauty of the executioner sent by the heavens."

The mist dissipated as the figure moved forward to reveal the grinning face of Kaoru Kamiya. Misao grinned widely when she saw the Tokyo swordswoman.

"Kaoru-san!" she yelled happily, running at top speed to her friend.

Chuckling at her friend, Kaoru bowed politely at the rest of the guests. Looking up, she gave a silent signal to the other two guards in approval. Lowering their weapons, the two jumped from their perches and let the moonlight reveal the also smiling countenance of two women.

"A pleasant evening to all of you. My name is Kaoru Mizume Kamiya, and these are my companions… the Lady Reika Hikawa and Lady Itsuki Minamori. We have been sent by our lord, Gentatsu Hirekaiwa, the leader of the Hizuchi Clan, to come and meet with you." She told them in hushed tones. Moving gently to the side, she motioned them to follow her with a mild tilt of her head.

Misao moved forward and opened her mouth to ask her friend what she was doing there when the young shihondai lifted a finger to her lips in a gesture for her not to speak and be quiet. Noticing the sharpness in the younger girls eyes, Reika lifted her head a bit and listened to their surroundings. Lifting a hand up in the air in a closed fist, the rest of their companions recognized the gesture to be still and be quiet.

Moving her hands inside her kimono, Kaoru looked at Itsuki and nodded to her. Itsuki then moved back and slowly motioned the others to follow her while Reika moved forward to join Kaoru in front. Slowly whispering words of incantation, she watched with worried eyes at the two female standing in front of them. A few moments later, the petite raven haired girl moved her arms sideways to reveal gleaming metal rods. Shrugging her arms, the kimono she wore dropped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet revealing her black uniform. Moving stealthily sideways, she stood beside a tree and looked at her taller companion and swiped the tree with the twin rods. As the tree fell, the ambush team from the Sawane Clan appeared and surrounded the two girls. Kaoru and Reika both smirked with deadly malice as the earth priestess crunched her knuckles and the twin rods became gleaming metallic fans with a snap of the water priestess' wrists.

Okon and Omasu yelped and tried to move forward to help the two girls when a bright light engulfed all of them. Misao glared in confusion at the wind priestess… "Our priority is to get all of you to safety. Don't worry. Those girls need the practice anyway…" Itsuki told them before she closed her eyes once more to concentrate on her incantation as the rest watched in morbid fascination at the battle taking place before them.

As Reika moved to the side, her fist met with one of the assassins' gut causing him to be thrown backwards forcefully into a tree knocking him out cold as the rest charged altogether armed with daggers, katana's and poison darts. As one man threw darts at Kaoru as she sparred with two assassins, Misao yelped out a cry of warning just as the darts reached her. Swiftly turning on her feet, she quickly used her fan to deflect the darts and use the other to block the in coming slash to her left side. Snapping one fan closed, she used it to slash her attacker directly on the neck while slowly moving her other wrist in a rotating motion. Swiftly moving beside her companion, she grinned wolfishly as the earth priestess delivered two consecutive punches similar in strength with Sanosuke's uncontrolled punch.

"Get down…" she whispered to the chocolate haired priestess as she turned to the other side in one quick movement. Spreading her legs wide apart, she eyed the rest of their enemies as the remaining standing men encircled them, tilting her head to the side, she lifted the hand that had been continuously spinning the fan on her wrist. The persistent action had caused it to accumulate the air around them, each swift revolution makes the air it gathers stronger. Now, as she lifted her arm, the air around her followed the movement of her arm, her loose hair whipping up uncontrollably along with the front and back parts of her uniform, exposing her long and lithe limbs, the thighs were covered with white bandages and above it were daggers strapped onto both extremities.

"Can we finish this now?" she called out loud to the men. At first, they didn't move and Kaoru thought that they wouldn't actually attack, but after a few moments, they moved simultaneously towards the raven haired girl. Just before they reached her, one man saw the earth priestess roll to the side and disappear in a flash only to reappear inside the protective barrier placed by Itsuki, in the last instant, he pushed with all his body to move back, to escape the attack that was sure to kill all of them. Silver eyes glittering, Kaoru screamed and pushed the air revolving around her down to the ground below her by lowering her arm and adding a distinct amount of her own ki to ensure that no one would be able to escape her attack.

As the wind was forced forcefully downward, it slammed into the hard earth and was pushed up just as forcefully and deadlier due to the added ki, completely destroying everything around the center of the spiraling wind. As the dust settled, the occupants inside the protective barrier coughed due to the dirt conjured by the attack. Looking up, Misao blinked and stared her friend who stood still in the middle of a completely devastated area. The trees surrounding them had been absolutely obliterated, including the assassins that have attacked them. All except one.

Struggling to control her breath, Kaoru merely lifted her head, crystal silver eyes gleaming, expression grim and merely nodded towards the injured man. Due to his last minute reprieve, he had been able to escape the powerful attack… lucky enough to live, but not that lucky to be able to escape unscathed. Saitou smirked at the tanuki girl and hauled the assassin none-too-gently to his feet. Noticing that the man would not be able to cause them any trouble, he gripped the back of the assassin's tattered uniform and dragged him along as he walked towards the three priestesses.

"Something tells me that we are about to learn a lot of things on this little jaunt." He told them sardonically. Kaoru merely kept quiet and as the others came to surround them she straightened herself despite her friends disapproval. Lifting her other hand, a bright light engulfed all of them and when it disappeared, they all saw that they were now in front of a majestic temple with the rest of the Kenshin-gumi and the leader of the Hizuchi Clan standing there to greet them.

All heads turned when they all heard the high pitched scream of Kaoru's name and just in time to see Reika grab the girl's waist as she collapsed unconscious.

00000000000000000000000

AN: Wheee! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like this one! I'll try my best to start on the next chapter… thanks a lot for the reviews, it really helps boost my imagination to keep going! Me gonna need help as well, can any of you guys tell me the name of the defense minister in RK? The one that showed up looking for Kenshin on the first few episodes and the fung shui episodes? Me need help… me need his name badly… Wai! Me forgot! Wai! Wai! Do you think I should bring Tomoe back from the dead? (chuckles evilly) Tomoe's spirit come to haunt us… (ahihihihihi!) Don't forget revies are very much appreciated and the minister's name? Help? Arigatou! Ja ne!

Aoi-chan


	6. blood stained beauty

_Eternal Bonds of Fate_

Chapter 6: Blood stained beauty

_Blood… too much blood… gasping for air, she lifted her hands to the air and tried to scream for help as more of the deep red liquid threatened to consume her._

_Help me… somebody please help me!_

Snapping her eyes open, silverine orbs stared numbly at the ceiling and let her body to breathe in deeply, letting the crisp cold air calm her turbulent emotions. _A nightmare… just a nightmare…_

"Nightmares?"

Turning her head slowly to the side, her eyes found similar orbs looking back at her. Slowly lifting herself up from her futon, she smiled weakly knowing it was impossible for her to lie to the one person who probably knew her better than she knew her own self. A slight tilt on her raven hair and his deep baritone answered her unvoiced question.

"You fainted the moment you guys got back. Pushing your body to the limit isn't going to help us, and you should know that better than anyone else."

A slight flush covered her cheeks as she shook her head slightly. "Gomen," came the soft whisper as she slowly lifted her body from her bed, "but this little incident shows that I'm exactly not ready. I need you to train me again oniisan."

The older Kamiya stared down in confusion at his little sister, "Aren't I training you already?" came the confused response

She shook her head and looked up at her brother, her eyes glittering dangerously in the soft morning light. "I need you to train me the way our elders did to us all those years ago."

"Are you sure you want to go through that again?" he asked her in hushed tones as she turned to gather all her weaponry.

Standing beside him the first morning light revealing her cold features and the ruthlessness glittering in her eyes. "I've endured it once, I can get through it again." Came the cool reply as she walked past him towards the back of the temple where centuries of sorcerers tested their skills, most of which have never returned. He followed the lithe figure of the young assassin as her voice wafted towards him, carried by the soft winds and understood her unerring determination to face the nightmares of the past.

"I will do everything to protect those I love…"

0000000000000000000000

Stifling back a gasp, Megumi stumbled back as she eyed the gruesome scene before her. One hand clamped on her mouth, the other held on tightly to the bandaged hand of one rooster head as they continued to watch their friend suffer before their very eyes but unable to do anything about it, tears fell from her cinnamon colored eyes as another blow struck the small kenjusu shihondai sending her crashing down on the cold hard ground, blood dripping from her open wounds.

It was well past noon when they had heard the thunderous crash from behind the temple. Lunch has just been served and the morning meeting with Yamagata Aritomo and the rest of the Hizuchi Clan and Oniwabanshuu have been left wondering where the head of the sorcerer clan had gone to. Not even the two elemental priestesses knew where their lord had gone to nor did they see their youngest clan member. Kenshin was about to go down into town to personally search for them when they had heard the crash that sent them hurrying towards the site where they had heard the explosion.

Kenshin had nearly chopped off Gentatsu's head off at the sight of his beloved Kaoru when he was stopped by the young woman herself. Her voice ringing with such cold determination that it made him stop short and the look she gave him made him completely back off from the battle. As the rest arrived behind him, he continued to watch uneasily as the two sorcerers continued to fight each other. Each not withholding their strengths, both determined to overcome the other. Fire against water.

He stood tensed and ready to step in despite Kaoru's earlier rebuff. He was about to jump in to protect her when he felt a gentle hand clamp firmly on his shoulder. Glaring at the person holding him back, furious amber met with doleful emerald orbs. Reika merely shook her head sadly motioned him to step back, he glared back at the tall priestess with every intention of ignoring her when he felt himself being hefted from the back of his gi and dropped back down harshly. Jumping right back up, he glared at his shishou before turning towards the two fighters only to face the earth priestess blocking his way. Crouching low, he gripped the handle of his sakabatou tightly and prepared to knock down the chocolate haired woman. It was the truth that he would never lay a hand in anger at any woman, but it was also known to all that he would not hesitate to hurt anyone who would get in his way in protecting Kaoru, even if that person was a woman.

Itsuki's soft words calmed the fury raging inside him, relaxing from his stance, he turned his amber eyes at the wind priestess to elaborate.

"As I've said, this is her decision. Lord Gentatsu knows just exactly how this type of training goes… after all he went through the same torment with Kaoru under the elders years ago. This is the training the two of them had to go through before they could be assigned with their designated positions in the clan." She whispered softly as she turned to look at the two fighters. "A test they had to go through to prove themselves worthy of the clans respect."

Misao exploded at her words, "A test to prove their worth! What test is that, that they would make their own people kill each other!"

Itsuki shook her head sadly, "You don't understand. This is just a training. In the real test, there is nothing we would be able to do to help her."

"Are you telling us, that this is just training her? A preparation for the test?" Hiko Seijuro asked Itsuki in an almost disbelieving tone, at her quiet nod, he shook his head and watched the fight before them. Settling down on the side, he leaned back and took out his bottle of sake and took one long swig, his lips curling into a sardonic smile. "I guess there wouldn't be any harm in watching them, besides," he called out to his read headed student, "baka-deshi! I think you'll learn from that woman of yours!"

Kenshin merely glared daggers at his teacher and gritted his teeth, his concern evident as he looked at the raven haired swordswoman. "Just put it this way, Battousai. She's going to be as powerful as she was before, might be even more, to tell you the truth, and she's going to be safe during this war. As safe as she can get on her own when you're out there fighting and you won't worry that anything might happen to her if you're not there by her side to protect her." Reika told him gently, gentle amusement in her voice. "I'm not saying that you won't worry… but at least you'll have the knowledge that she can very well take care of her self… and take out an entire clan if need be. Besides, this is had been her own decision, Gentatsu would rather die than hurt her, but he also knows that there is nothing he could do to stand up against the lady herself."

Looking up at the tall sorceress, he let a small smile make its way to his lips before moving back to the sides with the rest. Noticing that the rest of the Kenshin-gumi were present, he also knew that they were all worried for Kaoru but there was nothing they could do about it. This was her decision and they would have to respect it even if it was against their will.

0000000000000000000

Katsura Kogoro watched the movements of the young assassin carefully and knew that she would be very useful if they were to eliminate the top members of the opposing group, but he also knew that Battousai would not allow the girl to be used in such a way. He was protective of her, he learned just as much talking to the Mibu Wolf, Shinomori Aoshi and Hiko Seijuro himself. Observing him right now only attested to that fact, and not only would he have to worry about Battousai, but he would also have to deal with her friends and her older brother… still, there has to be a way to have her work for them.

Gentatsu watched her movements carefully, a beautiful flower covered and stained by blood. He knew that she had the power to kill him, to become the emotionless assassin that she had been all those years ago, but he also knew that he had to hold on to her, make her as powerful as she had been and make her hold on to her sanity. He could only do as much for someone who had lived her entire childhood under the shadow of a blood stained sword.

Moving quickly to the side, he had barely managed to avoid the swift swipe of her kodachi to his side when she materialized right before him. Unsheathing his own sword, blazing as the wind touched its gleaming surface, he lifted his sword arm and gave a clear swipe directly at her, sending a powerful wave of fire and dirt right at the water priestess. Replacing her kodachi with her metallic fan, she snapped the one in her right hand and used it to block the assault, pushing most of her weight forward to counter the force of the attack. Swiftly moving a step back, she then moved the open fan she had used as a shield behind her, snapping the one in her left open at the same time, she then crouched down and pushed her body right back up and forward to deliver her own counter attack using the element of both wind and earth to her advantage as it sent a powerful wave of energy back to the fire sorcerer.

Bracing himself to counter her attack, he grunted out loud as the full impact of her attack pushed him back a few feet despite his best efforts. Just as he lowered his sword, Kaoru appeared right before him and delivered a fierce kick to his abdomen followed by a violent punch to his face and more physical attacks by their former assassin leaving him drained out and too weak to move as he crashed down on the cold hard earth.

Breathing deeply, her silver eyes focused and widened when her rage covered brain cleared a bit for her to finally realize the extent of her actions. Crying out in dismay, she dropped down to her knees and tentatively reached out with a shaking hand to the man she had considered a brother. Tears fell from her eyes as she let her hand drop down to clench on her blood soaked uniform, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

_How could I? How could I have let it consume me? How could I let myself be consumed by the rage and the memories!_

Gentatsu groaned out loud in pain as he opened his eyes, momentarily lying down motionless to recover sufficient strength, his lips curving wryly in a rueful smile. _She almost beat me to a pulp…_ Groaning again with the pain in his ribs, he stopped short when he heard chocked sobs. Lifting his head, his eyes widened when he saw Kaoru kneeling beside him sobbing uncontrollably. Moving quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and comforted her despite the pain announcing itself all over his battered body. Gently stroking her hair in calming strokes, he held her in his arms until the tears abated. He looked down at the girl he held in his arms and remembered the way she had fought with him, the way her silver eyes glinted with blood lust and with every punch and kick she threw to him, he then knew that the hitokiri that they had reared up has now come back from the land of the dead.

Hitokiri Sakura was back, but can the gentle spirit of Kaoru Kamiya handle the darkness of the other? He knew that the young priestess would be able to hone and regain the power she once had, but at the same time, it was going to be a fight to hold on to her sanity.

00000000000

AN: Wheeee! Finally, I get to finish this chapter! Although, I guess I won't be able to start on the next chapter until next week, I hope to get more reviews from you guys. Really, really do hope so. I want to thank you guys for giving me the name of Yamagata Aritomo. Thankiesh! Well, me got to go now! hope you guys like this chappie! Ja ne!

Aoi-chan


End file.
